


Water Drops Like Rain

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: Bughead gets their shower scene. Just a smutty fic depicting the fun Betty and Jughead get up to in the shower.





	Water Drops Like Rain

**Author's Note:**

> After that Varchie shower scene, I felt compelled to write one for Bughead! I left the begining purposefully vague. So, here ya go!

She couldn’t help worrying about Jughead. The way his eyes looked so sad, and dark. The bags under his eyes darker than usual, lips curling down into a frown, lower lip with a slight tremble. The pain reflected in the tightness of his jaw as he grit his teeth together. Betty could hear the tension. His shoulders were tight, hands clenched into fists. He kept pacing up and down the hallway, tugging his beanie down and then back up as he went.

She followed him with her eyes the whole time, worry edging into the way she chewed her lip. Her own fists clenched tight, nails digging into the flesh of her palm. Her old crescent scars threatening to break back open with fresh blood if she increased the pressure.

Betty let out a sigh, her eyes fluttering closed as she unclenched her hands. She rubbed the soreness out on the legs of her jeans, smoothing the skin on her palms and the wrinkles on dark blue material. Her head was starting to ache from her ponytail and she had even re-tied it looser a couple of times now. She just needed to sleep.

She stood up, stopping in Jughead's path as he paced. He had to stop or run into her, though she was surprised he even noticed her. He paused just in front of her, their fronts almost touching. He inhaled sharply, eyes meeting hers. She brought her hands up to his shoulders, rubbing up and down. He seemed to soften at her approach, shoulders relaxing a bit as her hands worked over the material of his denim jacket.

“Let's go home for just a little while, okay? Everyone will be fine without us for a bit.” She pleaded with him, trying to break his resolve that he had to be this strong person all the time. He was allowed to slip and fall and climb back up again. He didn’t have to carry this weight on his shoulders alone.

Jughead searched her face, blue eyes filtering back and forth before finally settling on her lips. She parted them, tongue dipping out to wet the bottom one. The sting of strawberry sweetness hitting her. Betty then jutted that bottom lip out a little, pouting for him which she knew he couldn’t resist.

He closed his eyes, teeth clenched tight together before he sighed. “Fine."

Betty beamed at him, smile on her lips. His lost their frown for a minute as her joy overtook him and he almost cracked a smile back. Her hands fell down, one taking hold of his wrist as she turned, pulling him down the hallway. “Let's go to the trailer.” She was on a mission now.

They left the hospital on Jughead's motorcycle. She was wearing his helmet, as he still had yet to get an extra one for her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, fingers interlocking. She could feel all the muscles in his back pressed to her front, the soft planes of the lean muscle definition he had on his stomach underneath her hands. Her thighs tucked up underneath his, pressing warmly to the backs of his knees. She rested her chin in his shoulder, nose nudging into the separation of his beanie and hair, shielding her face from the wind as they rode.

Betty loved riding on Jughead’s motorcycle. It always got her hot in all the right places. She loved seeing him ride it, lean against it, work on it, anything. She especially loved the leather jacket that came with it, though he wasn’t wearing it today.

Before she realized it, the ride was over and Jughead was telling her to let go of him. Her cheeks flamed, and she quickly ambled off the bike, pulling the helmet off as well. She tossed it onto the seat after Jughead stood. “Sorry,” she mumbled, following after him as they walked across crunchy snow, more grey than white at this point. Their breath was visible in the cold air, the porch light bathing them in a dim orange.

Betty stepped inside after Jughead, pulling the door closed behind her and sliding the lock into place. They both shuffled their coats and boots off, her tan ankle boots hitting the floor next his black ones, chunks of snow falling onto the carpet around them.

She pulled the sleeves of her pink sweater over her hands, still chilled from the ride home. “Why don’t you take a hot shower?” she offered, heading into the small kitchen, beginning to look through the cabinets and fridge to see what she could make for them to eat.

He didn’t respond to her, just shuffled off in the direction of his bedroom.

There wasn’t a whole lot to work with in the kitchen, but Betty managed to pull together some buttered noodles, turkey sandwiches and was slicing up some apples. She had heard the shower turn on earlier, but it seemed to still be going. She glanced to the clock and frowned. Jughead had been in there a long time.

Wiping her hands in a towel, she plated their food, leaving it to sit on the counter. Padding back to the bedroom she walked around the bed and leant her ear up to the bathroom door. She didn’t hear anything beyond the sound of the water running. “Jughead, everything okay?” she called, with no response.

She turned the handle of the door, finding it unlocked. Steam billowed out as she opened the door, moving inside the warm room. The shower was one of those that had an opaque glass sliding door. She could see a blurry version of Jughead standing with his arms against the shower wall, head hung low as the water poured down his back. Instantly both her heart and her thighs clenched. She felt for him, she did, but she also wanted to feel him. The food could wait.

Her hands came up to the edges of her sweater, fingering the hem before dragging it up over her head, dropping it to pool on the floor next to Jughead’s discarded clothes. She shimmed out of her jeans, peeled her socks off and pulled the elastic out of her hair. She let out a sigh, rotating her neck as the slight headache she had been feeling lessened. Her bra and underwear finally came off, her skin already slicked with moisture from the humid heat of the bathroom.

Betty pulled the shower door open slowly, trying not to make much noise. She slipped inside, behind Jughead. Her toes were burning in the puddle of water at the bottom of the stall. She wound her arms around Jughead's torso, finger tips pressing against his chest as she leaned her head in between his shoulder blades, her cheek pressing against his warm skin. He tensed briefly before relaxing back into her embrace.

“Betty?” he questioned, looking over his shoulder at her, pushing his wet hair up and back, out of his eyes.

She pressed a kiss to the skin of his back, her fingers trailing down his chest. She circled the small indents below his hip bones, thumb brushing the jut of the bone. She didn’t answer him, just continued to play with her hands. Fingers dipping and swirling through the black hairs that followed his belly button down to his cock.

Betty pressed her chest against his back, her nipples stiffening at the drag against his skin. She breathed a sigh into his shoulder, hot breath lost on his already heated skin. Jughead brought a hand down to grab her wrist, her hand hovering low on his belly. He drug her hand further south, to brush over his growing cock. Her fingers wrapped around him, giving him a slow pump from base to tip. He let out a groan, head falling forward, hand on the wall clenching into a fist. She felt him harden further under her grasp and she squeezed him a little tighter, twisting her wrist as she pumped him up and down.

He was panting now, hips bucking up against her hand. “Betts,” he shook his head, bumping back against her. “Stop.”

She froze at his words, hands falling away from him. She pulled herself from his back, arms crossing over each other.

He turned around, catching her in his arms and hauling her again at his chest, nuzzling his nose into her hair. “You were gonna make me cum, baby. And I’ve still got things to do to you,” he growled into her ear, his tongue licking up the side of it. Her lips parted, her hands now clutching at his neck, his cock pressed hotly against her belly.

“Oh, Juggie,” she sighed, tilting her head and revealing her neck to him. He backed her up against the wall of the shower, the spray of water just ghosting down Jughead's back. The tiles were still cold, pressing against her own. She was hot all over, tingly and wet. His teeth nipped at her collarbone, up her neck and then back down again. He sucked on the skin above her breast, making his mark against her skin. He sucked another just above her collar bone, one that would be near impossible to hide later.

Her hands fisted in his wet hair, holding him close to her body as he kissed down her chest. He palmed her breasts with both his hands, thumbs rubbing against her nipples softly before tweaking them both with a hard pinch. Betty's head fell back hard against the wall, a choking sounds coming from her lips. Her thighs clenched tightly together, desperate for some friction. At that, Jughead slid one of his thighs between hers, pressing in and upwards, catching her clit against him. She ground down on him, her thighs clenching around his.

He leant further down, licking the stripe of skin between her breasts. He grinned against her skin before gently massaging, fingertips lightly running over her nipples as he flicked his tongue out to one, and then the other. He brought a hand down to where she was grinding on his thigh, fingers finding her wetness there and spreading it around her clit. He brought his head back up, mouth finding hers in a bruising kiss.

She squealed into his mouth when he pinched her clit and he smirked. Her hands tugged on his hair pulling sharply before wandering down to his shoulders. His fingers applying soft pressure as he stroked up and down her folds. She pulled away from his lips, panting. “Please,” she let out breathlessly, a gasp caught in her throat as he circled her entrance. He obliged her, thrusting two fingers inside her wet heat, a slick sound emanating from the action. “Ohhhh.” she drew it out, head shaking against the tiles. She was tight, his fingers filling her up, but not uncomfortable. They hadn’t done this in a while.

Jughead leaned his forehead down against hers, eyes watching the drops of sweat collecting under her eyes, the tremble in her lips, and the fluttering of her eyelashes. “Baby, you’re so fucking tight,” he groaned against her lips, seeking them out and biting on her lower one like she had been doing all day. He sucked her lip into his mouth, tongue tasting the remnants of her lip gloss. She clicked her teeth together, snapping at him. He pulled back, glancing at her eyes. Her pupils were blown wide, and she was grinding against his hand as he pumped in and out of her, thumb rubbing the flesh just around her clit.

“Just fuck me,” her voice was raspy, raw with need. Her green eyes pleading with him to give her what she wanted.

Jughead pulled his fingers out of her, her whimper at the loss loud in his ears, just like the slick, wet sound from the action. He brought his fingers up to her lips and she immediately pulled them into her mouth. Running her tongue along the two digits, she tasted herself. Pulling his fingers out with a wet pop, he stepped fully between her legs, hands going under her thighs and lifting her up against the wall. Betty's legs wrapped around his waist, ankles locking behind his back. His hands were firm on her ass, pushing her back against the wall as he ground his cock against her, sliding himself against her pussy.

“Betty,” he whispered into her ear, nosing along her neck.

One hand was wound around his neck, the other snaked between them, fisting around his cock. She brushed her thumb over the tip of him, swirling around the beads of pre-cum that were welling up. Guiding him to her, he slipped inside her pussy with little help.

“God, yes, Juggie.. you feel so good,” Betty moaned, her eyes closed and lip pulled between her teeth as she started to rake her nails down his back, leaving angry red lines in their wake.

She was slick, fiery hot as her tight walls gripped the intrusion of him. Jughead’s hands pulled her hips closer to him, angling her hips and thrusting swallowing into her. He tilted his head back, the spray of water running over his face. He rolled his neck around, before moving back and leaning forward into Betty. He slid his wet cheek against her neck, his hair dripping beads of water down her chest. Used his tongue to lap them up from her skin.

She was grinding against him, hips canting up towards his pelvis. He obliged her by pulling his hips back and then snapping then forward, thrusting sharply into her and then back out quickly, repeating the motion. She was chanting a mantra of ‘yes' in his ear, her breath coming out uneven and in short pants. His own was labored, arms and legs burning as he shifted Betty up a little against the wall, pressing her against it harder. He groaned when he felt her walls tightening around his cock, her heels digging into his hips.

Jughead stilled his hips against hers and she whimpered slightly, the thrum of her clit stalling. She ground her hips against his, begging him to move again when his hands slipped against her hips, dragging her legs down his body. Her arms tightened around his neck as he stood her on shaky legs. Betty looked up to him, his blue eyes dark and lips swollen from their kisses.

“Turn around.” he tipped his head towards the wall behind her shoulders. She brought her arms down, turning in her place and pressing the palms of her hands flat against the wall. Jughead laid a hand in between her shoulder blades, warm and heavy against her. He pushed her forward, so she was flush with the wall, breasts tight against the tiles and she moaned at the pressure.

The planes of his chest pressed against her back and he leant down to suck on the side of her neck. She could feel his cock pressed up against her ass, the pulse of him as he shifted his hips against her. She pressed her forehead harder against the tiles, eyes tightly shut and her arms shaking. He was driving her crazy with need, could feel the wetness of her pussy, almost uncomfortable with it.

One of his knees slipped between her legs, pushing, knocking them open wider for him to step between. His hands were on her hips, pulling her back against him, grinding his cock against the slippery folds of her pussy. She moaned, turning her head and pressing her cheek against the tiles. Jughead moves from her neck to dip his tongue between her shoulders, licking at the salty skin, circling the freckles there. Betty pushed her hips back against him desperate for him to slip inside her, the emptiness she was feeling making her head dizzy.

“Say what you want me to do Betty,” his voice was hot in her ear, his nose now nudging her wet hair, inhaling the remnants of the shampoo she had used in this very shower earlier in the morning. One hand tightened on her hip, a growl coming from his throat as he recognized the scent of his shampoo. His other had slipped between her body and the wall, fingers brushing just above her clit.

“Juggie, please, touch me. Do something, anything,”

His fingers slid further, thumb brushing past her clit with a gentle swipe before slipping two fingers back into her pussy and curling them up inside her. Betty let out a strangled moan, her hips pushing against his hand as he moved inside her, fingers curling and moving slightly in and out against her. Jughead was smirking against the back of her head, and she could feel his cock still grinding slowly against her.

He pulled his fingers out of her suddenly and she whimpered. Her breath a sharp intake when his cock suddenly replaced them. His own panting breath against her hair, his hands gripping her hips so tightly she was sure there would be bruises.

Jughead moved slowly behind her, sliding into her and then pulling out at a slow, easy pace. Her orgasm always built up the highest when they went slowly like this. It was torture, but the sweetest form when she finally came. She was biting her lip in anticipation, the thought of him filling her with his cum as they reached their peaks. She moaned again, the head of his cock pressing right against the spot that made her see stars.

“Right there, Juggie,” she managed to choke out, fingers gripping the tile wall in front of her tightly, her legs beginning to shake. His hips snapped against her, grinding against her hard, cock pressing into her deeper. He groaned at the way her walls clenched around him.

Her orgasm hit her hard, without warning as she suddenly tipped over that cliff she had been climbing. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the warmth pooled in her belly spread like wildfire all over her body. Her toes curled, tingling little sparks making their way across her skin as she moaned his name over and over.

Jughead had started to thrust faster, clock sliding in and out of her pussy with slippery, wet squelching sounds. His rhythm was frantic, his hand slipping back between her body and the wall, fingers finding her clit and rubbing. She was sensitive, hadn’t even bottomed out from her orgasm before he was tipping her into another one. She bit her lip, her back arching against his chest. The walls of her pussy clenching him tightly, and he moaned her name, hips slowing to a halt as he found his release inside of her. She could feel the hot spurts of his cum, loving the gentle pulse of it inside her.

They were both panting, chests heaving to catch their breath. He circled her clit one more time before Betty shook her head at him, her hips canting backwards, away from his fingers. He pulled himself out and away from her, arms coming up and turning her around to face him.

His while body was flushed red, no doubt so was hers. She ran her hands along his chest, fingers scrapping up his slick skin, finding purchase cupping his cheeks. He leant down to her, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips. Betty felt her thighs coated in his slick, and pulled away from his lips, fingers brushing over his jaw.

“You've gotten me all dirty, Jones. Time to clean up,” she looked at him, grinning. He smirked at her, looking down to her thighs briefly before pushing her against the wall again, her back pressed to it this time.

“Can't have my princess dirty, can I?” he knelt down to his knees in front of her, hands holding her open for him. He looked up at her while his tongue lapped against her thigh, chasing the mix of their cum up her legs. She sighed, hand fisting in his dark hair, tugging against the wet strands as she guided him further up.

“I love you, Juggie.”

“I love you too, Betts.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr: lilibug--xx  
> Let's be friends!


End file.
